Just the two of us
by Lunafee
Summary: During a howling storm, Arcee and Soundwave decide to make a better use of their time. Arcee/Soundwave (sticky)


Hey guys! another fic written by someone who would prefer not to be named, I would credit them but they would rather me not. So I'm going to put this up so more people can see it.

* * *

The cave was cold, but it provided shelter from the storm. Better yet, the storm had scrambled their signals while the cave hid them completely.

Arcee had sent a brief message to Ratchet that she would be delayed, that the cavern was strange and beautiful and she wanted to explore it while the wind howled.

Soundwave had sent a ping back to the nemesis that he was scouting it for energon.

Both had their covers, and in a way, they were telling the truth.

It wasn't the cave that Arcee found strange and alluring but the mech she met in it. And it wasn't energon Soundwave was searching for, it was Arcee's companionship.

Neither were fond of the cold. Both found comfort laying in each other's arms. Arcee rested on top of him, her head pressed against the side of his. Soundwave's long arms wrapped around her waist.

One of Soundwave's feelers wove around Arcee until it reached his face and unlatched his visor. Setting it aside, it brushed against the side of Arcee's face, turning her head to look at him. She blinked the recharge from her optics and gazed contentedly at him, but he had missed her for too long. He leaned his head close to hers and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around his head, trailing her other hand around the bright spot on his chest.

Her temperatures flared when she felt the second feeler wrapped around her leg, slowly snaking its way up her thigh and stopping just before her waist, the small tendrils extended and playing at her transformation seams. She whimpered into the kiss, thighs trembling as the first feeler began to run down her front, stopping at her interface panel, playing with its seams.

Soundwave growled, pleased with her ready response, and began to tease more insistently, the tendrils slipping past her plating, pressing against her valve cover, feeling lubricant begin to seep out. It did not take much for Arcee to retract the panel and her valve cover, spreading her legs and grinding against Soundwave.

But he knew how tight she would be. He simply wouldn't last.

The blue Autobot let out a gasp as she felt the first feeler try to slip into her valve, the smaller tendrils forming a sort of loose wedge, easing the passage. Slowly it filled her, squirming and writhing in her, each biolight on it hot and pleasing.

And then Soundwave began to thrust it in and out, slowly and gently at first, then more insistently. One of the tendrils hit a node, briefly locking onto it, causing Arcee to cry out, and as much as Soundwave wanted to hear her screams of pleasure, they both knew they couldn't risk it echoing through the cavern to someone's audials.

So when Soundwave moved his second feeler to her face and mouth, Arcee eagerly took it in, sucking gently.

One of the most sensitive places on Soundwave was his feelers, almost as sensitive as his spike and his valve, but he could not overload on them alone.

He rolled over, pushing Arcee beneath him, and pulled the feeler out of her valve. She moaned in protest but stopped part way through when his panel retracted. He pressed the end of his long spike against her valve and slowly eased in, stretching it, filling it, hitting nodes and building charge. An audible, shaky, whimper escaped him as he pushed in, savoring each connection. Arcee spread her legs further, pushing back into Soundwave, easing his spike deeper and deeper, and once it seemed it would go no further, he began to thrust.

Slow and gentle thrusts quickly turned to fast, hard, and needy ones. An especially loud moan escaped Arcee as her apex node was hit, the pleasure she felt mirrored in Soundwave as their most sensitive nodes connected, again and again. Her valve contracted around him, his arms weakening, threatening his support and inevitable collapse onto her, but not yet. He would not give in so easily.

She bit down on the feeler in her mouth, and while it greatly pleasured Soundwave, it was enough encouragement to remove it. As soon as he pulled it out, he felt her mouth pressed against his, working against his in a great passion. He moved one hand to her head, cradling it as he moved to nip at her neck.

Their legs became entwined as Soundwave pounded into her, each time hitting that top node, each time drawing closer and closer to an overload.

His thrusts became more erratic, more wild, more desperate as Arcee's valve began to contract and spasm, until on one final hit, a surge of electricity passed through them, briefly locking them together. Her valve spasmed wildly around Soundwave's spike as the charge surged through, his mouth on hers to muffle her screams and his own. And when it was over, he collapsed on her, both venting hard.

He pushed himself off to the side, holding her in his arms, his feelers wrapped around her in a protective hug. The storm still howled outside, and it occurred to Soundwave that no one could have heard them over the shrieking winds, but it no longer mattered. What mattered was the one in his arms. And, much like they were weathering out the Earth storm, they would weather out the war.


End file.
